Trials Along the Way: The Sailor Eris sequel
by Sailor Violin
Summary: Coauthored by sangoscourage. Xena, Darien, Serena, Seiya, and the girls are all back! The highly anticipated sequel is here! Please read and review! Updated 12/8/2008.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone!!! The Sailor Eris sequel is here! Though it doesn't have a title yet... This is a co-authored work with _**sangocourage**_. She owns the plot ideas and I own Xena and Sailor Eris. But Naoko Takeuchi, unfortunately, owns Sailor Moon.

A big thanks to my co-author and all of the Sailor Eris fans! I hope you all enjoy our first chapter!!

Sailor Violin

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Trails Along the Way: The Sailor Eris sequel**

_A month after the conclusion of Sailor Eris..._

"Where are you running to so fast Xena?" Darien asked as Xena passed him on the stairs before school.

"Have you forgotten that we have _three_ big exams this morning?"

"No," Darien chuckled. _Girls..._ He thought strolling along.   
...Lunchtime...

"Hey Xena! Over here, I've already found us a table!" Darien called out sitting in the middle of the dining court. Xena sat down out of breath across from Darien with a tray full of food.

"Man, what a morning! I'm beat and the day's only half over. Why do they have to do that?!"

"Do what?" Darien asks acting confused.

"You know perfectly well!" She began poking him teasingly. "All those big tests! Pfft, 'midterm exams...' I think I am going brain dead!" She giggled as Darien poked her a little. They both had a good laugh for a couple more minutes. Then suddenly Xena stopped laughing and Darien immediately became concerned.

"What are the scouts like?" She asked curiously.

"You already know Serena, Mina, Lita and Ami have accepted you. Rei will take a while to warm up to you. She's has a short temper and doesn't trust others right away. Sailor Uranus can be a little too protective and harsh when she doesn't know you. Sailor Neptune is a nice person; although she tends to be too much of a follower when she's with Uranus. But once they get to know you don't mean any harm, they can be good friends. Why do you ask?"

"I just want to know what to expect. After what Rini told me about my future, I now have a purpose to look forward to. For the first time in my life, I feel that at least two people care about me, and that means a lot to me. I won't let you and Serena down Darien, I promise."

Darien gently put his hand on Xena's and looked her in the eyes. "I trust you Xena, and so does Serena. The others will see that once they get to know you better." A silence occurred as the two just smiled at one another understandably until Darien lightened the mood. "I don't know about you, but I don't feel like cooking tonight and since it is my turn, how about we order out some pizzas instead?"

"Sounds good to me! I've got a couple of phone calling cards to use up, so why don't we surprise Serena and give her a call?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I have a few extra ones myself."

Xena and Darien continue to enjoy their lunch hour.

"One more to go!" Xena said chirpy as they walked into the room for their only afternoon exam.

The exam was a breeze. Xena and Darien walked home together in mostly silence wrapped up in their own thoughts both glad to be able to relax post-midterm stress. They finally got to Darien's door. Darien swung off his jacket, and sprawled out on the couch as Xena crash landed next to him. "So what kind of pizza do we want?" He asked playing with his best friend's hair.

"Pineapple!" She squealed as Darien attempted to suppress a chuckle. "What? It's good!"

"Fine; I'll have pepperoni because it's classic." Darien said matter of factly. Xena rolled her eyes. Darien called the pizza guy to order right away.

"Okay, I am running to my apartment really quick. I've got to get out of these clothes!" Xena exclaims running out of Darien's apartment toward the stairs. She found Gabrielle taking a pleasant cat nap on her bed which reminds her to slip some food into Gabrielle's bowl. Then Xena quickly stripped off her skirt and blouse changing into a nice pair of jeans and her favorite baggy tee shirt. Arriving back at Darien's door, she hears him say, "I'll be down in a minute."

"Is that the pizza guy?" Xena yells through the door.

"Yup," Darien says.

"Okay, I'll get them. Here's my cards. You go ahead and call Serena." Xena says casually tossing the cards on the table by the door and quickly leaves, not really wanting Darien to see her in her favorite comfy shirt yet. Darien went over and picked up the cards confused by Xena's actions. Picking up the phone he dials Serena's private number, knowing she was home.

"Moshi Moshi." A happy Serena answers the phone. Darien can't help but to smile.

"Usako...Hi. How are you doing?"

"Darien! Hi! I am doing great. I really miss you and Xena. I got the letters and parcel you two sent. Thank you. Sounds like you guys have made time for fun within your busy schedules! How are you two doing?"

"We're doing well. Although we are both exhausted today. We had four big exams. So we ordered out pizza so we don't have to cook." Then suddenly...

THUD

"Ow. Dang it!" Darien hears Xena yell from the hall. Suddenly he hears pizza boxes drop.

"What was that?" Serena asks hearing all the commotion while Xena is in the hall rubbing her shoulder thanks to the door.

"Just Xena trying to get the door, and failing...She was down getting our pizzas...Or should I say scrambled pizzas?" Darien jokes as Xena finally gets the door open and starts examining the pizzas. Suddenly Darien lets out a huge chuckle. "And she's wearing a tee shirt with this ridiculously looking panda bear on it."

"Very funny, Mr. Smartalec!" Xena scoffs as she mock slaps Darien over the head and she laughs with him while making her way to the kitchen.

"Serena!! She's being mean to me!" Darien playfully whines.

"Alright, you two, be nice." Serena giggles.

Darien keeps talking to Serena as Xena moves about the apartment getting out the plates and cups and soda. Knowing the calling card minutes are nearly up, she goes over and sits down beside Darien. "Dare, it's my turn to talk to Serena before the time on our cards run out." Xena cries.

"Okay Xena. Serena we'll write again soon. Here's Xena. I love you."  
"I love you too Mamo-chan." The phone gets passed to Xena.

"Hey Serena. How's it going?"

"Same ole, same ole. Struggling through school, Rei being mean to me. Oh by the way thanks for the tee shirt. I love it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review!! Sailor Violin and sangcourage


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 1!! Please read and review!! We enjoy feedback!

Thanks,

Sailor Violin

This is a co-authored work with _**sangocourage**_. She owns the plot ideas and I own Xena and Sailor Eris. But Naoko Takeuchi, unfortunately, owns Sailor Moon.

**Trials Along the Way: The Sailor Eris Sequel **

Chapter 2

Back in Tokyo... Serena was becoming quite irritated. Every time she and Seiya went out together, she had spotted and caught Rei or Haruka spying on them. When Michiru wasn't around, Haruka took the opportunity to harass Seiya, trying to get him to leave Serena alone. Since the very beginning when they started going out Serena had made things quite clear; although she appreciated the roses; that she loved Seiya only as a good friend, nothing more. Now it was time to deal with Rei and Haruka.

"This has got to stop! I don't know about you Seiya, but I am tired of Rei and Haruka trying to pull us apart." Serena said infuriated as they stopped in front of the steps to Rei's temple. Seiya wrapped a comforting arm around Serena to try and calm her down.

"I completely agree with you Serena. They are becoming quite bothersome. It's a good thing they're both here. We can take care of this in one fell swoop." With that they marched up the steps and into the courtyard where everyone was waiting for them.

"It's about time you got here Meatball Head! Lover boy keeping you entertained?" Rei teased, glaring at Seiya.

"Why are you still hanging around baka?" Haruka added as she just caught Michiru's suspicious look out of the corner of her eye, and gulped. How was she supposed to be threatening now? Haruka knew she was in for a world of trouble.

"Now look you two..." Serena started as she began to glow with anger. "Ever since we have gotten back from America, you've been hounding and harassing us, hoping that Seiya and I would just stay away from each other. Well I am here to tell you that is not going to happen. I told Darien that I know he and Xena love each other...as good friends. He knows that that is how Seiya and I are too. That's all this is; a very special relationship between the four of us. Now when they come home, I don't want to see or hear of anything of what you two have been doing. Do I make myself clear?!" Serena says firmly as her glowing anger reaches it peak.

"...Y-yes Kitten." Haruka said unsure of whom he should be more afraid of at this point her princess or her girlfriend--Possibly both. Serena shot a look over at Rei.

"Yes Princess." Rei said half-heartedly as Serena ceased glowing. Lita was not happy with the scene as she shot frowned at both Rei and Haruka.

"Look; if Ami, Mina, and I have accepted Xena and this arrangement; why can't you two?" Lita said pointed. She knew by the look on Haruka's face that she was going to try one more "dig" more than likely toward Xena when the opportunity arose.

Serena and Seiya spent a couple hours with the girls before heading downtown to the Crown Isle for lunch. Serena and Seiya sat in a cozy booth while chit chatting with Andrew before he took their orders. "Two cheeseburgers, two fries, and two sundaes please." Seiya requested. Andrew smiled and nodded. Even Andrew was a bit precautious about the Serena-Seiya thing at first but after talking on the phone to Darien he stopped worrying about it. Andrew went back towards the counter leaving the friends alone. Seiya suddenly became lost in thought. Seiya found his curiosity arise when thinking about this new mysterious girl. There was something in the back of his mind about this Xena girl. Even though he hadn't met her yet, she intrigued him.

"Serena, tell me more about Xena. All you've told me was that she was possessed by Xiomara. You fought this Xiomara and Ares both who were being possessed by Chaos. But you saved Xena, who is a scout. I get this strange feeling I met her before..."

"I think you would like her Seiya. She's got long black hair, ice blue eyes, and just about your height. I find her to be quite friendly, outgoing, and just a fun person to be with overall. She takes her duty as a senshi seriously and will stand by her friends when they need her. I can see why Darien cares about her. Rini told us that, in the future, she holds a high position in Darien aka Neo-King Endymion's future court."

"Xena certainly sounds like an interesting person. She must be a good person too if you and Darien like her. It would be nice to meet her if she comes to live in Tokyo..." Seiya said trailing off.

"That's the plan. She'll be staying among all the sailor senshi once she and Darien are out of school for good."

_Sweet._ Seiya thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally a new chapter!! Blame me for the long wait! My lovely esteemed coauthor (sangocourage-many thanks!!) has been on top of things while I have been scurrying with schoolwork. I am hoping for the next chapter to be up within the next week. Please read and review! We appreciate your feedback! Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sailor Violin

Thank you sangocourage!

DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.

Chapter 3

After six months of intense studies and exams, Xena and Darien finally graduated with honors. Darien was thrilled that his dear friend had decided to come back to Tokyo to live with him, Serena, and the scouts from now on. He had a feeling that things would be a bit rough for Xena for a while. Coming to a new land and having to prove herself worthy to the sailor scouts as both a friend and ally. At least he knew that Xena had both he and Serena firmly supporting her. Darien had a strong feeling that Lita also accepted Xena judging by the way she treated her on their visit to America.

The morning after the graduation ceremony and celebration, Darien made the reservations for the trip home. After finalizing plans with the airlines, Darien quickly phoned his friend Andrew to give him an update.

Crown Parlor, after Andrew picks up Darien's phone call  
"Hey Darien! What's up? Your flight gets in tomorrow night at 7 'o clock? Sweet, man. Of course you guys have a ride! By the way, we received your packages yesterday. We put the books and possessions you sent us in your apartment already."  
"Thanks man." Darien said gratefully.

"See you tomorrow night at 7, Gate 23?" Andrew asked.

"Yea; Talk to you later Andrew. Give Serena our love." Darien added.

"Will do; Bye" Andrew said hanging up his phone and walking over to a booth containing five girls and one boy. "That was Darien. He and Xena's flight gets in at seven tomorrow night."

"Yay! Darien's finally coming home!!" Serena burst hugging onto Seiya's arm. "I can't wait to see Xena again." She smiled.

"We should have a homecoming/ welcome home party for them!" Ami said enthusiastically. "I've been in the mood to bake a cake!!" Lita beamed.

"Can we have the party here Andrew?" Mina asked Andrew.

"Of course!" Andrew smiled. Rei wasn't too thrilled about Xena coming to live in Tokyo. However she wished to avoid conflict with her friends; so she sat there quietly stewing in her own frustrations.

The next morning in America

After breakfast Xena and Darien began to pack their few remaining things. Xena pulled a cat carrier out of her closet to which Gabrielle jumped off the bed. "I refuse to encase myself in that wretched cage like I am some animal." The cat said forcefully.

"You do realize you're a _cat _which by definition is an animal right?" Xena said sarcastically.

"I used to be an esteemed servant in Queen Serenity's castle..." Gabrielle went on to defend herself.

"Good for you Gabby. Now you have two options: get in the carrier and suck it up _or_ you can stay back here and fend for yourself with no more special herring and tuna dinners..." Xena said pointedly.

Suddenly the guardian cat seemed to see things her charge's way as she trudged reluctantly into the carrier. How could she resist tuna and herring? They packed up the rental car and headed to the airport.

Once they got through customs and security, Darien and Xena finally got to sit and watch as the planes and people came and went. The only delay in check-in arose when the airline stated that all pet carriers were treated as luggage. At that announcement Gabrielle let out a hiss loud enough for only Xena and Darien to hear which resulted in the purchasing of an extra seat in the coach class to hold the unpleased feline.

Finally after what seemed like hours, a plane rolled into the loading area, allowing passengers disembark. After about twenty minutes an announcement came on the loudspeaker:

"Will passengers boarding flight 846 for Seattle, Washington en route to Tokyo, Japan please begin to approach the docking gates. Thank you for your patronage."

After boarding the plane, Xena and Darien quickly find their seats. Darien lets Xena have the aisle seat after she previously voiced concerns sitting next to the window on her very first plane ride. Finally it was time for take off. As the plane gains speed, both Xena and Darien are pushed slightly back into their seats from the force. Darien looks over to Xena and laughed at the silly expression on her face.

"G-Force!!" She mumbled softly, almost as if she were yelling it. Darien couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Excited about going to Tokyo?" Darien asks, grinning at her.

"Yup," Xena simply answers, giggling along with Darien.

Soon the plane levels out and they unbuckle their seatbelts; settling in for their long flight. After departure from the Seattle Airport, the plan continues en route for its direct flight to Japan. As he had been doing since Xena agreed to come home with him, Darien continued teaching Japanese to his friend. She was a quick study and grasped the language quite well. Several hours later the stewardess came down the aisle and shook Darien awake.

"Sir we'll be landing in Tokyo in a couple of minutes. Please wake your friend and fasten your seatbelts for landing." The stewardess instructed gently.

"Yes, I will. Thank you. Xena, wake up. We're going to be landing in Tokyo in a couple of minutes." Darien whispered; shaking Xena gently.

"Hmmm...wha?" Xena replied groggily sitting up.

"I said we'll be landing in Tokyo pretty soon. Do up your seatbelt. Look, we've already started the descent. Take a look out the window." Darien answered leaning back a little.

Xena leaned over amazed by the sight she saw. Tokyo seemed to be as big as any city back home. Soon they felt the wheels drop into place.

...Meanwhile...

Andrew had been kind enough to bring Mina, Lita, and Ami along to the airport while Serena went with Seiya.

"Come on you guys! That should be Darien and Xena's plane that just landed. I don't want them to think we forgot about them!" Serena said excitedly as they walked into the terminal.

"Relax Serena. The plane just landed and it will take at least fifteen minutes before they are even allowed to get off. " Lita reassured looking up at one of the monitors displaying the arrivals and departures. "They will be at Gate 35, arriving from Seattle, Washington."

Serena immediately took off in a dead run. Seiya had to yell "Turn left!" so at least the ditzy blonde knew where she was actually going. The girls had to chuckle as their meatball-headed friend stumbled a bit as she veered left. They all ran after their friend, hoping she wouldn't crash or trip into anything. Fortunately she didn't as they found her at the gate hopping up and down trying to spot Xena and/or Darien. Soon Serena saw them and waved frantically. Darien saw her and waved back.

"Darien, I think you better go to Serena first, before she hurts herself!" Xena giggled watching the blonde try not to klutz out.

"I think you may be right..." Darien chuckled and quickened his step. As soon as he stepped out into the terminal, Serena launched herself into his arms and the two were soon locked in a passionate kiss.

Xena came out with her violin and Gabrielle in hand, smiling at her new friends. Xena greeted them and turned to the couple, winking at Lita as she checked her watch.

"Man Lita, I think these two are trying to break world record for longest kiss. Oy you two need to come up for air sometime!" Xena scowled playfully. This brought a chuckle from all of them including Serena and Darien.

"Hi Xena! It's so nice to see you again! Welcome to Tokyo!" Serena exclaimed, embracing Xena in a tight hug.

"Thanks Serena. It's good to be here. As promised I have brought Darien back to you safe and sound." Xena said giving the hand sign for scouts honor. She turned to the group again. "Now I know the girls, but who are these two gentlemen?" Xena asked curiously. She thought the man with the long black ponytail was rather cute.

"This is Andrew. Andrew, this is Xena." Serena said introducing them.

"Nice to finally meet you." Xena said, giving a small bow, as Darien had taught her.

"And this is Seiya Kou." Serena replied motioning to Seiya. Serena had to giggle at the stunned look on Seiya's face.

"Snap out of it Seiya. You're staring." Darien teased nudging Seiya with his arm.

"Oh umm...Nice to meet you Xena." Seiya stammered. "Wow she's beautiful...and those eyes..."

"I'm that amazing am I?" Xena laughed batting her eyes playfully.

I just said that out loud didn't I? Seiya thought to himself; Opps?

Things were already heading off to a good start as the group headed to the car on the way home.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review!! Many thanks!!! Sailor Violin


	4. Chapter 4

The new chapter is up. Please read and review!! Thank you sangocourage for all of your patience and great ideas!! Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 4

After making a quick stop at the grocery store to pick up a few needed items which of course included Gabrielle's tuna and herring, the entourage continued on to Darien's apartment. After appeasing the agitated feline with her promised meal and taking much appreciated showers, Darien, Serena, and Seiya took Xena to a nearby park. Gabrielle, who was draped around Xena's shoulders, noticed a strange black cat approaching and began to growl as she raised the hairs on her neck. Luna soon jumped on Serena's shoulders and did the same.

"Gabrielle, that's not very nice. Behave yourself or I'll brush your fur backwards!" Xena scolded, warning her guardian of impending punishment she demised.

"The same goes to you Luna. Mind your manners! Xena and Gabrielle are new here so make them feel welcome." Serena scolded her cat. Luna sighed knowing her ward was right.

"Luna is it? Hello, My name is Gabrielle; guardian and companion to Xena aka Sailor Eris." Gabrielle introduced herself sounding all high and mighty. At the mention of the new scout, Luna's eyes widened for a moment before backing off Serena's shoulder.

"I am Luna, high advisor of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, guardian and companion of Serena aka Sailor Moon aka Princess Serenity." Luna replied boldly and snootily.

The small group carried on until they reached the middle of the park where they noticed Setsuna and Hotaru approaching. Setsuna immediately recognized Sailor Eris and began to feel strange vibes approaching the group. She remembered all too well the destruction of the Silver Millennium. The three friends however saw the expression on Setsuna's face and knew what she was thinking. Serena was about to speak out in agitation when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking over to Xena, she felt the reassurance and calmness in her ice blue eyes.

"Setsuna is it?" Xena asked tenderly.

"Yes." The green haired beauty answered firmly.

"By the tone of your voice, I can already feel you are judging me. I will tell you and Serena the same thing I told Darien several months ago. After what Rini told me about my position in her father's court, I now have something to look forward to in my life; and I don't intend to let the Royal Family of Crystal Tokyo down. That is a sincere promise. I fully intend to fight against evil, not be a part of it." Xena vowed seriously, looking straight into Setsuna's eyes. This surprised the tall woman; she began to feel this rookie scout meant what she was saying.

"Well if Small Lady puts her faith in you, then so shall I. I accept your promise Sailor Eris, Xena." The Time guardian replied, smiling gently.

"As do I," Hotaru replied. "I look forward to fighting along side you in the fight against evil."

"I am glad we're all on the same side. The enemy doesn't stand a chance against us." Xena said, winking at Hotaru.

"Since we've settled that matter, why don't you guys come with us to the Crown Isle? We're meeting up with everyone there." Serena said.

By the time the crew had arrived at the Crown Arcade, Setsuna could see that Xena was truly just a very good friend of Darien and the time guardian could see the good side of Xena/ Sailor Eris truly emerge. The group entered the building to a huge surprise party from the four girls and Andrew. Setsuna and Hotaru joined Haruka and Michiru at a nearby table. Haruka noticed Xena standing close to Darien, and she didn't like it one bit. This look did not go unnoticed by Michiru however as Haruka felt a sharp pain as Michiru's foot connected with her girlfriends' shin.

"Owww; what was that for?!" Haruka grumbled.

"You know perfectly well what for! I saw you glaring at that new girl. In case you haven't noticed Serena seems just fine with the girl standing there." Michiru scolded.

"She's still too taken up with Seiya...She should be looking only at her prince..." Haruka muttered under her breath.

"I feel as if that blonde over sitting with Setsuna and Hotaru already doesn't like me much..." Xena mentioned catching Haruka's look; she glanced over at the table where the outers were quietly conversing.

"You mean Haruka? I told her to leave you alone." Serena growled glaring toward the blonde.

"No, don't Serena. It's okay. If I can handle youmas, I can handle her." Xena stated then she lowered her voice to a whisper. "She's Sailor Uranus, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Darien replied. "Look if she bothers you too much let one of us know and we'll take care of her."

"That's right Xena. She can be really pushy sometimes, especially with new people." Ami added.

"Yes she is..." Seiya commented. Xena just smiled.

"You fought youmas in America, where did these youmas exactly come from Xena?" Rei asked, a little suspiciously.

"Just you're typical negaverse scum taking a pit stop." Xena reaffirmed.

"Anyways Xena, what was your major at the University?" Mina piped in.

"I majored in music with a minor in art." Xena replied.

"What instrument do you play?" Lita asked.

"I play the violin..." Xena answered a little self conscious in front of her new friends.

"You should hear her play! When she plays its so peaceful. It actually reminded me a lot of when Michiru plays." Darien bragged about Xena's abilities. Xena blushed.

"Stop it you're embarrassing the poor girl!" Mina laughed. "But you'll have to play for us sometime, Xena."

"Well I was trying to be modest. I don't think I could ever be as good as the great Michiru Kaioh." Xena said blushing more.

"Someone must be talking about me. My ears are warm." A gentle voice replied, joining the group.  
"Hi Michiru, yes we were talking about you; only good things of course. I'd like you to meet my good friend Xena. We went to the university together. She plays violin like you. Xena as you know this is Kaioh Michiru." Darien introduced the two musicians.

"It's nice to meet a fellow violinist; it is a pleasure to meet you Xena. And please, just Michiru is fine." Michiru said giving a small bow and shaking Xena's hand.

"It's great to meet you too Michiru, the honor is all mine." Xena replied, hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself.

"You'll have to play for me sometime. We could try some duets. Who knows maybe I can book you on one of my tours sometime." Michiru said enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't that be cool playing with your idol Xena?" Darien exclaimed. Xena blushed.

"Yes, that would be lovely." Xena mumbled.

"Well, I have to go now. We'll have to talk some other time." Michiru smiled following her fellow outer scouts out of the arcade.

"Bye..." Xena trailed off. After they left she turned to Darien and hissed, "You do know you just boxed me in the corner. How can I compare to her?"

"Oh Xena, you're being modest. Relax." Darien said trying to calm his friend.

"Trying to get out of trouble are you mister?!" Xena smiled and Darien just smiled back.

"I think he's right..." Seiya said quietly. Everyone just looked at him as he began to blush.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello faithful readers! Sorry this update took so long! A majority of the chapter was finished then my wonderful co-author had a great idea we decided to tag to the end of this chapter and I took forever to write it! But alas chapter five has arrived! I hope you enjoy it!  
Many thanks to sangocourage for her wonderful plot ideas, you keep this story rolling!

Sailor Violin

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 5

For the next few days, Serena would come to Darien's apartment after school where Xena would help the struggling student on her schoolwork. Serena's math improved as Xena showed her easier ways to tackle her homework. Xena also helped the girls collectively work on their English skills teaching them the correct pronunciations. Darien had insisted that Xena stay at the apartment until she found a place of her own. Xena agreed however, she saw it fit to repay Darien for his kindness. Therefore she made it her duty to tidy up Darien's apartment and do any of his errands that needed to be done. At the moment, Darien was out on an interview with a local hospital, hoping to secure a job as an interim doctor. Just as Xena finished dusting the dining area, there was a knock at the door.  
"Hi Xena...Umm...Would you mind if I come in for a bit? I thought I'd come around and see how you were doing." Seiya replies a little awkwardly.

"Sure, come on in. Darien's at a job interview." Xena replies; blushing a little. There was an awkward silence as Xena turned and looked across the room. It was Seiya who finally broke the silence.

"So you play the violin?"  
"Yes..." Xena replies shyly, continuing to dust. "Are you musical at all Seiya?"

"Actually, it's kind of my job. I'm a pop idol. Have you ever heard of the Three Lights?"

Xena shakes her head no.

"Well, they were a well-liked pop group here in Japan, a couple of years ago. I just happened to be the lead singer...so I guess that makes me pretty musical." Seiya said bashfully.

"Well...that's impressive. What happened to the band? Bad break-up?"

"Kind of...it's complicated..."Seiya said trailing off. He wasn't sure how much she knew about him but sure wasn't going to willing tell her he was an alien.

"It's okay," Xena said, placing a comforting hand on Seiya's arm as his hear began to beat faster. He smiled. "I am sure you could do a solo career; considering you were good enough to be a lead singer."

"Actually, I am working that out with my record company right now. Do you sing too?" Seiya asked curiously.

"A little..." Xena blushed. "But I usually don't let anyone hear my voice...I am very self conscious about it. I'd much rather be playing my violin."

"Will you sing a few notes for me?" Seiya asked with a puppy dog face. Xena giggled softly and tried to resist the temptation, but loses the battle after a moment.

"You have a beautiful voice! Well I am sure I can write a couple tracks with violin accompaniment if you would be willing to play for me. Perhaps a vocal duet too, if I can squeeze that out of you..." Seiya jested.

"We'll see..." Xena teases. She glances down at her watch to check the time. "Look Seiya, I don't mean to be rude, but I really must run. I told Darien I'd run a few errands for him."

"That's okay; I should be getting to the studio anyway. I hope to see you later, Xena." Seiya answered, blushing a little.

"Alright Seiya; see you later." Xena answered with a gentle smile and watched for a moment as he walked down toward the elevators.

Xena closed the door and went to her room to change out of her work clothes into something more suitable. Grabbing her list, purse, and keys, Xena caught the elevator and headed for the park near Darien's apartment building. She came to enjoying walking through this particular park, listening to the birds sing and just admiring the beauty of the place. It created a very scenic shortcut to town. She was about halfway through the park when she noticed Haruka approaching her.

'Oh great, Miss 'I'm So Tough' herself..." Xena moaned to herself. She decided to at least try and be pleasant to the blonde, although she doubted she would have any success.

"Stay away from Kitten's boyfriend." Haruka said sternly. Xena was momentarily confused until she remembered that this was Haruka's pet name for Serena.

"Darien is my best friend. Now if you don't mind..." Xena said walking away from the blonde.

"I wasn't done talking to you." Haruka said. "You don't belong here. Your existence in this world was a mistake. You're not a real sailor scout."

"What did you say?" Xena asked; snapping around. She began to glow with anger.

"You heard me!" Haruka said haughtily.

"Don't provoke me..." Xena said coldly.

"Or you'll what, Miss Puny?" Haruka sneered.

"You don't want to find out; Sailor Uterus."Xena scoffed, gaining some control over her temper.

"What did you just call me?!" Haruka snarled coming closer to Xena. She didn't like it when people she bullied stood up to her, like Xena was. Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and yank her away from Xena.

"Knock it for Haruka! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you're heading for a world of trouble." Seiya growled, putting a protective arm around Xena's shoulders.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Hotshot himself! No surprise you'd side with her, neither of you belong here; Misfits." Haruka taunted before she walked off, feeling as if she had done what she came to do.

"Are you alright Xena?" Seiya asked very concerned for the woman he was really starting to care for.

"I'll be fine. Darien said Haruka could be harsh at times, but that was just plain rude and obnoxious." Xena admitted. Even though she did not want to admit it, Haruka's comments really hurt.

"Yeah, she usually is. She doesn't accept new people well, but that was ridiculous." Seiya commented.

"Say I thought you had to get to the studios?" Xena inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"I do, but I just got a call that it was postponed for a couple of hours due to 'technical difficulties.' Look, why don't I tag along with you for a while. I don't have anything else to do right now." Seiya responded.

Half an hour later as Xena and Seiya were heading back to the apartment, they ran into Darien at the park. He could see that something was bothering Xena and after the mention of Haruka's name by Seiya he knew something had to have went down. After some consoling and prodding, Xena told him what had happened. Darien was a bit shocked at such behavior coming from Haruka. He had never known for her to bully people like that, and he was mad about it.

"I don't think its going to do any good for you and Serena to talk to her again Darien. She's obviously one of those people who just won't listen at times. The best we can do right now is ignore her, and not give her the satisfaction she wants." Xena tried to explain.

...Meanwhile at the outer sailor soldier's mansion...

Haruka parked her car in the garage and strode to the front door, flipping her keys along the way. Haruka was feeling proud of shutting down two "imposters" in one day, regardless if Xena had stood up for herself. She would fix that later, and that alien too. The tomboy waltzed into the house, dropping the keys on the table when suddenly she stopped. The house had an eerie feeling about it as cold air lay stagnant and thick with tension. Suddenly Michiru and Hotaru came from the kitchen and they did not look happy.

"H-h-hey Mishi-poo." Haruka smiled, trying to act completely normal.

"Well at the moment, Setsuna is upset in her room for some reason and I have a funny feeling you are the cause of it." Michiru replies dully. "Setsuna asked for us to meet here, once you got home." Suddenly the door slammed upstairs and Setsuna came marching aggressively down the stairs with something in her hands.

"Tell me Haruka, did you have a good time while you were out?" Setsuna asked quietly with a slight edginess to her tone.

"Yes, I did. I got all the errands done." Haruka replied nonchalantly, holding the bag up that she brought in.

"By your mood I would guess you enjoyed your little rendezvous in the park. Tell me Haruka did you run into anyone interesting?" Setsuna continued to interrogate the tomboy in an irritated yet subdued manner.

"I guess... Tell me what are you getting at Setsuna?" Haruka asked becoming annoyed by this cross-examination.

Setsuna raised her hand to reveal she was holding Michiru's mirror. "We saw everything. How dare you Tenou Haruka! You listen closely. You are playing a very dangerous game. That girl has the genuine powers of a sailor soldier. Although she is still a bit of a rookie and her powers have yet to reach their peak, she is already a powerful scout. With further practice and skill, she will have equal if not greater power than Sailor Saturn. I suggest you brush up on your Greek mythology." Setsuna retorted somewhat letting go of her temper. With that, she handed Michiru's mirror back to her and stormed back up to her room.

"Honestly Haruka-papa; she's vowed to fight evil with us. You are a horrible team player!" Hotaru replied, very disappointed in her papa.

"I knew you could be harsh Haruka; but cruel? What's gotten into you? You can just sleep in the guest room till further notice." Michiru replied. Haruka stood in shock as the room became dead silent after Michiru marched upstairs.

Haruka blew out a sigh of frustration. Her plans just weren't working at all.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review! We'd love to hear your feedback!!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year's Eve! And for a present to help say goodbye to this year, a new chapter for you, our faithful readers! Sangoscourage and I have worked extra hard on this chapter and we hope you enjoy it! It's my favorite one yet! Please read and review!! Sailor Violin

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 6

As Xena neared the grocery store, she noticed Haruka sitting in her car, glaring at her. Haruka

had made an annoying habit of stalking Xena around town for a few days now. Xena knew Haruka was just trying to intimidate her and scare her into leaving Japan. What the stubborn blonde race car driver didn't realize was that Xena wasn't going to be scared off, period. She was beginning to feel at home here, and she finally found people that cared about her. Xena simply looked directly at Haruka, clicked her heels together, and saluted mockingly. Haruka growled and took off, heading for home. Just then, Lita came from around the corner and waved.

"Hey Xena; ready to cook up a feast?" Lita called out as she approached her friend. "We're going to need a lot of supplies...cooking for Serena alone is like feeding a small army."

Xena laughed. "I am ready for the challenge! It sure is nice of Serena's mom to give her this party for improving her grades. Thanks for letting me help with the cooking. I love to cook!" Xena chimed as they walked into the grocery store.

"Anytime, I enjoy having someone to cook with. None of the other girls can cook to save their lives... And if it weren't for you helping Serena with her homework, we'd need a new reason to throw a party! Did your parents ever do anything like this for you Xena?"

"No, they didn't. They weren't really caring people. It was pure necessities; just feed, clothe, and educate the kid. The trust fund I have is from my uncle." Xena replied blandly.

"Oh I am sorry Xena. I didn't mean to upset you." Lita replied shocked at how parents could not love a girl like Xena.

"Don't worry about it, I'm independent now and better off. Now don't we have some grocery shopping to do!?" Xena stated more than asked, smiling at her tall friend.

They went through the store as Xena named off the needed items and Lita traveled to the necessary aisles. After picking up everything they needed the two girls headed to Lita's apartment to start their cooking spree.

After a couple of hours of cooking, laughing, and just having a good time, Lita shooed Xena into the bathroom to wash up and change, while she did up the picnic baskets. Lita then quickly washed and changed into fresh clothes while Xena got her small bag and the picnic baskets by the door. In no time, the two friends were outside, heading to Serena's house. Lita decided they should take the bus since it was much faster and easier with all the baskets. Lita also wanted Xena to get to know the bus routes so she didn't always have to walk everywhere, especially since Xena had mentioned that Haruka was stalking her. Ten minutes later, the bus stopped near Serena's home and the two gathered their baskets and stepped off.

"It seems like everyone is already here." Lita replied as they crossed the street. Serena saw them and waved them in. As the girls came into the yard, Darien met them halfway; taking the basket from Xena.

"Why don't you put your bag in the car so you don't forget it when we go home." Darien suggested as he headed to the picnic table.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted young man! You've got a ring on my daughter's finger and you're two timing her with this...slut!" Mr. Tsukino yelled, stomping over at Darien with raised fists.

All the girls gasped at Mr. Tsukino's statement and they could see Xena begin to glow with anger. Xena immediately dropped her bag and stepped between the two men. She saw the fist coming down, meant for Darien's head and grabbed it firmly, staring him straight in the eyes.

"With all due respect, Mr. Tsukino, I will not let you harm Darien. I believe you have made a crucial misunderstanding." Xena replied coldly.

"A-and...how is that?! How do you know this young man?" Mr. Tsukino stuttered a bit. The hard, cold look he was getting from Xena intimidated him a bit.

"Darien and I attended the same university in the States. We also lived in the same apartment building. We eventually became very good friends and I decided to start a new life here in Japan. Xena explained coldly. She was not entirely thrilled with this man's rash judgments.  
"That doesn't explain why you are living with him!" Serena's dad exclaimed rather loudly and distressed.

"Darien was kind enough to take me in until I find my own apartment...even giving me my own bedroom. This young man is just a very good friend, and you should count yourself as fortunate that your daughter has found such a nice and honorable man!" Xena yelled back, wanting to add more nasty things to the man but she refrained. She grabbed her bag and practically stomped off to Darien's car and threw her bag in. Everyone else was dumbfounded and headed into the yard. Xena stood next to the car for a few moments, trying to calm down a bit before joining the party. Seiya walked up the driveway and spotted Xena in her agitated state. Coming over, he coughed lightly to get her attention.

"Are you alright Xena? What happened? You looked distressed." Seiya asked concerned and a little angry that someone had upset her.

"Serena's father...made some bad assumptions...and judgments..." Xena replied quickly, taking a relaxing breath as she looked over to Mrs. Tsukino scolding her husband, and Serena looked at him angrily as Darien stood next to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ahh, Mr. Tsukino said something didn't he?" Seiya asked concerned after observing the same scene Xena had. "He threw a brick at me when I kissed Serena on the cheek one day. Luckily it missed and hit my arm..." He chuckled as Xena gasped. "Oh it's quite alright now. Don't worry about it Xena, we'll show Mr. Tsukino how sweet of a girl you are. Come on, Serena invited me to celebrate, let's join them together." Seiya suggested and offered his arm. Xena smiled and slipped her hand through his arm. What the two didn't realize was Haruka, a half block away and was watching the whole scene. A devious smile formed on the tomboy's face as she formulated a new plan on getting Seiya away from Serena. Seiya and Xena joined the party with smiling faces.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, girls, Darien." Seiya chimed as he received many cheerful replies. He socialized with everyone for a while with Xena around his arm. Then Xena started to loosen up a lot and even began to beam a bit. Rei asked Xena if she wanted to get some punch with her and Xena nodded letting go of Seiya's arm.

"I must say I am impressed. We've been trying to get Serena to take her studies seriously for years. It's about time someone got through to her!" Rei chuckled.

"Oh...Thank you..." Xena said shyly. She was glad Rei was talking pleasantly to her but was still a bit self conscious. She glanced over at Seiya for a brief second.

"You like Seiya, don't you Xena?" Rei teased. Xena blushed.

"He's a very nice guy..." Xena trailed off.

"Oh, yea; he's out of this world!" Rei said sarcastically. Xena went to ask what Rei meant saying it like that but she felt a soft hands on her shoulder.

"Xena darling, I am so sorry about earlier. My husband can be very overprotective of his daughter."

"Oh it's quite alright." Xena replied politely. 

"I wanted to thank you for helping Serena out with her work. She hasn't done this well in school since well primary school!" Mrs. Tsukino replied laughing. "You're a very intelligent girl. I am glad Darien has brought such a lovely young lady back with him. Serena speaks so highly of you; Seiya too." She winked. Xena glanced back over to the group talking, specifically at Darien, Serena, and Seiya. How lucky I am to have such loyal friends, she thought. "I think it was just a matter of finding out why Serena was having trouble in her subject."

"In any case Xena, thank you for helping. Could you and Rei help me carry out the food? I must say, you and Lita sure outdid yourselves." Mrs. Tsukino asked happily.

"Of course, Mrs. Tsukino." both Rei and Xena answered together. As they approached their friends, Serena knew they were going in to get the food and wanted to help.

"Can I help bring the food out?" Serena asked eagerly.

"The guest of honor doesn't help at her own party, so just relax and enjoy." Xena replied quickly, smiling.

After the meal, everyone helped Mrs. Tsukino take the dirty plates and dishes into the house, and then sat around talking for a while.

When the girls had Xena's attention, Darien quietly went to his car and picked up two items from the back seat of his car. Seiya noticed him coming back and got up to meet him halfway. Xena noticed this and gasped.

"Darien, you didn't!?" Xena exclaimed blushing.

"Come on Xena, you promised to play for us quite a while ago. It's time to own up." Serena pleaded in a firm manner.

"You're going to have to get over your shyness sometime if you're going to have a career in the music field. If Michiru is offering to book you on one of her tours, she must think you are good. And she hasn't even heard you play yet." Darien stated, handing Xena's violin case over to her, and Seiya's guitar to him.

"Alright. I guess I did promise. Just quit boxing me in a corner mister." Xena sighed, glaring at Darien playfully, taking her violin from him. Darien smiled and glared back, sticking his tongue out. The girls chuckled softly. They were acting brother and sister.

"Do you know the dueling song Xena? We could play that one first." Seiya asked, sure that Xena had heard it.

"Yes, I do. It's one of my favorites." Xena answered happily. She realized that Seiya was trying to make her feel comfortable about playing in front of others for the first time. Just then they all heard Gabrielle and Luna once again out better the other.

"They are at it again aren't they Serena!" Xena groaned. Xena picked her violin and bow out of its case.

"Yes, and this has to stop, _now_!" Serena growled. She and Xena stood up and marched over to the quarreling cats.

"Mina, I suggest you put Artemis on the ground and cover his ears." Xena replied as she walked passed the blond. Artemis immediately saw what Xena had planned and quickly jumped to the ground and lied down, ready to cover his own ears when needed.

"Gabrielle, Luna!" Xena and Serena shout together as they march up to the two cats.

"That's quite enough out of the two of you! This silly little game you have going is stopping right now! You both are guardians and companions...period. Now, this petty little argument stops now. Xena has decided on your punishment, and I happen to agree with it. Xena!" Serena commanded the two cats sharply.

"Right Serena. Gabrielle, Luna; you two have gone beyond the punishment of having your fur brushed backwards." Xena exclaimed as she raised her bow to her violin. Before Gabrielle could back away, Xena let the bow drag across the strings, creating a cat shrieking wail. Instantly, every hair on Luna and Gabrielle's body stood straight up. Everyone couldn't help but snicker at the two cats' appearance. Their respective owners picked each of them up and brought them to the others, setting them down in front of everyone.

"Really Luna. I knew you were prideful, but I really didn't think you would be so arrogant." Artemis exclaimed in disappointment. Just at that moment, Setsuna and Michiru came into the yard and saw the two cats.

"What happened here." Setsuna asked, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Just two arrogant cats having received punishment for being a little too full of themselves." Serena answered.

"And I must say dragging a bow across violin strings is a very effective for delivering a raucous punishment. The result; puff balls on four legs." Xena replied. That did it, everyone doubled over in laughter, much to the embarrassment of Luna and Gabrielle.

"Now will you two please try to become friends? Xena and I are good friends, so why can't the two of you be the same." Serena stated more than asked.

"Serena's right, Gabrielle. We are acting like a couple of spoiled kittens. Why don't we help each other get our fur back into place?" Luna offered, finally seeing that her arrogance had been uncalled for.

"I agree. We are being silly." Gabrielle answered.

"Well with that finally over with. What are you and Michiru doing here Setsuna?

" We thought we would make an appearance to personally congratulate you on your improved grades Serena." Setsuna replied, smiling fondly at her princess.

"It's all thanks to Xena. I couldn't have done it without her." Serena replied, praising her now blushing friend. "And we were about to hear her play something on her violin."

"Would you mind if I joined you Xena?" Michiru asked, bringing her own violin around from behind her back. "What was it you were going to play?"

"I was gong to play Dueling Instruments with Seiya on his guitar. If you would like to play with us..."

"I'd love to." Michiru said taking out her violin. The three began to play and it was wonderful. Xena was surprised that she wasn't too nervous at all. It is fun playing with Michiru and Seiya; Xena thought as she smiled while playing for the party guests. The three musicians received a large applause at the end of their duel. The three stood hand in hand and took a bow. The instruments went away and the three musicians rejoined their company. Everyone talked for a while before the party began to break up.

"Hey Xena," Seiya said coolly. "Why don't you come home with me for a while?" Xena smiled looking toward Darien and Serena.

"Hey Darien, I'm going to go hang out with Seiya for a while, k?"

"Okay, have fun." Darien smiled waving the two off as he watched Seiya put his arm around Xena's waist.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Serena smiled, resting her head on Darien's shoulder.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!! Sailor Violin


	7. Chapter 7a

Here's another update. Sangoscourage and I decided to split this chapter into two parts since the plot has thickened!!! I was super excited writing this with my esteemed co-author. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it! Please review! Let us know our work is being read and enjoyed! Sailor Violin

DISCLAIMER: Of course, we do not own Sailor Moon.

Trials Along The Way: The Sailor Eris Sequel Chapter 7A

Xena smiled as she and Seiya walked through the park. Other than the incident with Mr. Tsukino, she had enjoyed a wonderful evening with her friends. She had even gotten to play her violin with her idol, Kaioh Michiru. Even though she wouldn't admit to anyone, right now, she was really starting to care for Seiya. He obviously cared for her. She quietly snaked her arm around his waist and smiled up at him. He looked down at her and smiled back, wondering why he had been so lucky to meet her.

"We're here Xena. This is where I live; on the top floor," Seiya replied, pointing to the building ahead as they crossed the road.

"Let me guess, it gets you safely away from crazed fans and has a great view." Xena quipped.

"That and I don't bother the neighbors when I'm practicing. You know how some people are," Seiya chuckled.

They entered the building and took the private elevator up to Seiya's apartment. Once inside, Xena looked around, amazed at the quiet atmosphere it emitted. Seiya was obviously a thoughtful and intense person as well as a musician to decorate as he did.

"This is beautiful Seiya. You've done a wonderful job making the place your own." Xena complimented.

"Thank you. Xena, I managed to come up with a couple of songs that will be even better with a violin in it; if you wouldn't mind taking a look at them?" Seiya asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course Seiya. I'm sure you've done a wonderful job." Xena complimented. She giggled quietly as Seiya blushed.

"Why don't you go out on to the balcony while I get the sheet music?" Seiya replied as he turned to walk to his studio; and Xena headed for the balcony. She was enjoying the view of the city below when she sensed Seiya behind her, staring.

"Like what you see?" Xena teased.

"Very much...Anyways, here's the music I have so far. Seiya replied honestly, smirking playfully. Xena examined at it briefly.

"I really like how you put the violin parts together." Xena commented; her head still buried in the music.

"So do you think it's possible to make a demo of this in the studio next week?" Seiya asked shyly.

"I'd love to! I'll start practicing right away!" Xena replied enthusiastically, smiling ear to ear. Seiya thought it was beautiful how she stood on his balcony.

"You're so beautiful..." Seiya thought aloud. He realized his mistake and began to blush.

"Relax Seiya," Xena smiled. "You have to be quite the man with the ladies being a pop idol and all..." Xena teased.

"...yea...but I am not interested in _those_ girls." Seiya said honestly.

"And just what kind of girls are you interested in Kou Seiya?" Xena asked mysteriously turning to face him. Seiya started to squirm. Xena laughed. She walked up to him, giving him a light peck on the lips. "Come on I should be getting home. It's getting late." Xena said looking out to the sunset.

"Let me walk you home then." Seiya suggested. His face was in full-out blush mode but he didn't even care.

"Alright," Xena agreed. The two exited the apartment building together holding hands. However, little did Seiya and Xena know that they were being watched. A transformed Haruka as Sailor Uranus sat in the deserted park she knew the two would need to cut through to get home. She had run into her Kitten and prince earlier that afternoon when she heard Serena slip that Xena went to hang out with Seiya at his apartment. Haruka was ready to put Xena in her place.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus said from behind the bushes as Seiya and Xena approached the place she was hiding.

"Xena, look out!" Seiya called as he pushed both of them out of danger. The attack went flying by and flattened several trees in its way.

"Well look who's trying to play Mr. Knight in Shining Armor." Sailor Uranus said stepping out of her hiding place.

"Sailor Uranus, I should've known it'd be you." Seiya said glaring at the cocky senshi.

"Shut up. I have a score to settle between me and this pathetic excuse of a sailor scout.'" Uranus scoffed.

"I am not afraid of you." Xena said sharply. "Seiya, I suggest you leave, I need to teach this overconfident sailor soldier a lesson."

"Do what you need to do Xena but I am not going anywhere." Seiya said determined. Xena gave him a sympathetic look. Then she turned to transform as Seiya watched in amazement as the black ribbons encircle her body. Sailor Eris posed and stood face-to-face with her attacker.

"Remember, keep Seiya out of this. This is strictly between you and me." Sailor Eris threatened.

"No worries. Let's just hope Seiya can keep Seiya out of this." Sailor Uranus cackled. Seiya glared at her. _I wonder what that means..._ Xena thought as she looked back at Seiya who was glaring at Sailor Uranus.

"So are we going to stand here and talk all night? Cause I have better things I could be doing." Sailor Eris challenged.

"Whenever you're ready...Miss Nobody. Trust me this won't take long, with a weakling like you." Sailor Uranus said, running at the younger scout with her fists clenched.

Watching the older scout carefully as they fought hand to hand Eris was able to dodge many of Uranus' blows, and make contact with some of her own moves. Uranus was forced to admit to herself that this rookie scout was good. What angered the Outer scout was that this twit wasn't submitting to her. Uranus smirked as she pulled out her space sword, hoping to scare Eris.

"So this is how you want to play then. Well I can play that game as well Uranus. But unlike you, I play fair so I believe one sword will do." Sailor Eris said pulling out both of her blades, smiling menacingly as she stuck the second back in her subspace pocket.

Sailor Uranus stood taken aback for a split second before returning to her fighting stance. She started toward the young sailor senshi full force. Sailor Eris easily blocked her first attack and many of the following blows. Sailor Uranus was still smiling wickedly; she was enjoying this too much. True, Xena was putting up a good fight but Uranus could see Eris was tiring. Seiya continued to watch from the bushes, nervous for his good friend.

Suddenly a harsh jab from Uranus drew blood from Sailor Eris' arm and she gripped it protectively, feeling the blood against her hand. "What's wrong does the little rookie senshi have a boo-boo?" Sailor Uranus taunted as Xena looked up at her with disgust.

"That's it, no more Miss-Nice-Senshi. You're going to pay! Darkness Discord Elimination!!" Xena screamed as her eyes glowed with rage. She raced at Sailor Uranus full force. Quickly Uranus dodged the attack, but not enough for the attack to painfully graze her arm. She was able to whirl around and send Xena flying to the ground with a hard kick to the young senshi's stomach.

"It's time to finish you once and for all. You're no true sailor senshi." Uranus called out just as a display of lights came from the bushes beside the dueling senshi.

"That's enough Haruka!" A voice called from the bushes and out popped a tall, raven-haired girl with a leather sailor fuku. An injured Sailor Eris looked up at the mysterious figure.

"I knew you couldn't resist." Sailor Uranus snarled.

"Leave Sailor Eris alone. This battle is over. Wait until your princess hears of this outrage." Sailor Star Fighter said approaching the injured senshi. "To attack a fellow senshi is reprehensible, then again that has never stopped you before."

"You are not welcome here either. World Shaking!" Uranus called out. Star Fighter grabbed a detransformed Sailor Eris and leapt out of harms way as the attack was deflected by a mysterious source. Sailor Uranus looked around.

"How dare you disobey the code of the sailor senshi! Sailor Eris is our friend and our ally!" A male voice called out angrily.

"And we will not stand for any bullying especially from you Uranus!" An angry female voice added.

The two mysterious figures stepped out of the dark grove of trees behind the three. They were identified as Sailor Eternal Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

"Seiya, de-transform and take Xena back to my place. Uranus, Moon, and I have some serious talking to do." Tuxedo Mask called back to Star Fighter who nodded in understanding.

"It'll be okay Xena, hang in there please." Star Fighter said as she kissed Xena's forehead and detransformed.

"Seiya, you're a senshi too?" Xena mumbled.  
"Yes I am Xena. I'll explain later. Right now we have to get you Darien's and get that wound cleaned up." Seiya replied quietly, fearing that Xena would hate him now.

"It's okay Seiya." Xena replied weakly. Even though she hadn't lost much blood yet, it was starting to get to her.

As they approached Darien's apartment building, Lita and Ami noticed them and came running over. They gasped when they saw the condition that Xena was in.

"What happened to her Seiya?!" Lita exclaimed.

"Take a wild guess at who we ran into on our way home." Seiya growled.

"Haruka!!" they all exclaimed.

"The one and only. Who else would be arrogant enough to do this to Xena? She was in her senshi form, hiding in a bush. She threw out her World Shaking attack before even stepping out into the opening. Uranus has a few minor injuries of her own, but nothing like the wounds Xena has suffered." Seiya informed angrily.

"Why that no good! Where is she!?" Lita demanded. No one hurt one of her friends and got away with it.

"She's about a yard or so into the south gate of the park. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon are there too, and they definitely are not happy. I think Haruka's bitten off more than she can chew this time." Seiya informed.

"I'll go with Seiya and help him with Xena." Ami replied urgently as Lita took off for the park.

Ami and Seiya quickly arrived at Darien's apartment and set Xena down on the couch.

Meanwhile back at the park 

"Tenoh Haruka, I don't know what's gotten into you, but this vendetta of yours stops here and now. Serena has told me of your behavior towards Xena and Seiya and you are harboring many misconstrued beliefs. For your information, it was _**me**_who approached Xena and Sailor Eris as a friend. Serena is my girlfriend and future wife. Xena is my very close friend and part of the future." Darien seethed. At the moment, he so desperately wanted to lunge at Haruka, but he was a gentleman. There was a flash of light as Serena changed to her princess form. Just then Setsuna and Michiru appeared around the corner. One look at Haruka told them what had happened.

"Tenoh Haruka, Sailor Uranus, as of this moment, you are banned from the sailor scouts and your powers will be taken away from you until further notice! Hand over your henshin wand." Princess Serenity commanded. Serenity brought out her crystal which immediately flared, stealing the glow from Haruka. She sighed as she slipped back into her civilian form. "Haruka, if you felt threatened by Sailor Eris or Xena, there was no need to be. She is a very nice person, and could have been your friend as well.

Haruka swallowed hard as she pulled out her wand out of her subspace pocket and handed it over to Princess Serenity. She finally realized that she had gone too far. Maybe she had been wrong in misjudging Sailor Eris/Xena. The young scout _had _put up a better fight than she had thought. Now she not only had the prince and princess really mad at her; it looked like she was really in for it with Michiru and Setsuna.

"Princess, is Xena alright?" Michiru asked.

"She could definitely be better. Seiya had to carry her back to Darien's place. Setsuna, I think you'll need to hang on to this for a while." Serena answered sternly, handing over Haruka's henshin wand

"It will be a pleasure princess." Setsuna answered, glaring at Haruka.

Lita came flying over to the group enraged and was immediately caught by Setsuna. She knew what was on Lita's mind and had wanted to do the same.

"Don't do it Lita. It's not worth getting yourself into trouble as well." Setsuna warned gently trying to calm the fuming senshi. Lita huffed before she turned her angry glare on Haruka.

"Tenoh, you so much as lay another finger on Xena, I swear you'll look like a pretzel once I'm through with you." Lita snarled.

Back at Darien's

"That cut looks pretty deep Xena. I think it may need a few stitches." Ami commented as she wiped away the last of the blood and started to apply the disinfectant.

Xena winced as the antiseptic touched the wound but stayed still. Just as Ami started to wrap the gauze around her friend's arm, the apartment door open and Serena and her friends ran in, including Rei.

Serena noticed that Xena was looking rather pale and immediately became quite concerned.

"Xena, are you alright?! You don't look very good." Serena asked, gushing over her friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Serena. My body just can't take losing too much blood."

"I think Xena's arm is going to need a couple of stitches Darien. That wound is a little deep." Ami replied.

How's her stomach where Uranus kicked her?" Darien asked, quickly examining the cut.

"I haven't had the chance to look." Ami replied as she moved to the side as Darien sat down carefully on the couch. He hesitated for a moment before carefully raising Xena's top to examine the bruise that was sure to be there. He couldn't help but blush a little.

"Darien, you're going to have to get used to the idea of seeing bare skin. You're a doctor now." Xena replied gently as she raised her top higher for him. Everyone couldn't help but gasp when they saw the bruise. It was not only big, it was angry looking. Xena gasped in pain as Darien gently touched the bruise.

"I think you should also have some x-rays done as well. Just to make sure that any bones aren't broken." Darien advised.

"Well then, I guess I better change this shirt. It kind of needs a wash." Xena answered, looking down to where her blood had soaked through the fabric. Seiya and Darien carefully helped her up and Serena went into the bedroom with her.

"You don't have to worry about Uranus or Haruka. I took away her power and her henshin wand for a while." Serena informed as she helped her friend get the soiled shirt off and the fresh one on.

"I guess the arm wound is sort of my fault. I _did _let myself be distracted for a moment." Xena replied with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 7b

Finally an update! Sorry for the wait! Thank you sangoscourage for your wonderful help and patience with your esteemed co-author! And now part two of chapter 7!!

Sailor Violin

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon.

Trials Along The Way

Chapter 7b

After arriving home, the three older outer senshi sat in the living room for a moment, gathering their thoughts. The silence was finally broken as Setsuna as she stood up. She knew Haruka now saw that she was wrong about Xena; but a few things had to be straightened out, if her blonde haired friend and Xena were at least to come to some sort of understanding.

"I want you two to come to the Time Gates after you have your arm taken care of Haruka. I think both of you need to see a few things." Setsuna stated as she headed for the stairs and her room.

"We will report back to you after I take care of her arm, Setsuna." Michiru replied, as she headed into the kitchen with Haruka not too far behind her. After retrieving the first aid kit and sitting down at the table beside Haruka, she examined the graze. It didn't need to be cleaned, so Michiru applying the antiseptic. The tomboy nearly jumped out of her chair when the antiseptic touched the wound.

"Well, you certainly deserve a bit of pain after what you've done Haruka. You never even gave the poor girl a chance!" Michiru scolded, dabbing on a bit more antiseptic before she started to bandage the abrasion..

"You're right Michiru. I still find one thing strange..." Haruka sighed as she thought back on the fight.

"And what's that?" Michiru replied quietly.

"I guess I am still trying to grasp where she is supposed to fit in between all of us. Who does she belong with?" Haruka asked.

"I think we'll find out shortly. Setsuna is waiting for us." Michiru replied as she closed the first aid kit and put it away. They quickly transformed and went upstairs where Sailor Pluto was waiting for them. Pluto then led them through the Time Gates and quickly set up a few time frame windows from past events.

"I wanted to show you a few things; especially you Haruka. I am bringing you into Xena's past. It was six and a half months ago when the inners went to America to fight Xiomara. Mind you, here Sailor Eris is possessed by Xiomara; so she is physically stronger, but the combat you will see is Eris' skill." Setsuna informed.

The two other scouts watched in amazement as Xiomara dueled, not only with one but three of the inner scouts at the same time; and not even breaking a sweat. And she was using both swords at the same time. What convinced them was what they heard next. They heard Xena calling out to Sailor Moon for help; to be rid of the evil woman. Setsuna next showed Sailor Eris' refusing Tuxedo Mask's help near the university.

"Setsuna, why is Xena being so cold toward Tuxedo Mask in that picture?" Michiru asked. Sailor Pluto pressed a few keys on her computer and another frame showed of a crying four year old child being held by her uncle, who looked angrily at a young couple in front of him.

"Xena never really did receive the love she needed from her parents; the couple who is standing in front of that man holding her. Xena learned to close herself off to other people, at a young age; She was only open with her uncle who provided her with an escape and gave her the kind of love she needed."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Darien, I _am_ able to walk you know. You don't have to carry me into the hospital." Xena replied, a little exasperated.

"I know Xena, but any sudden movement might do you further damage. And you're still weak from the blood loss." Darien replied as he carried her through the hospital doors. Ami had run ahead to get her mother; both who were now approaching.

"Right this way Darien." Ami's mother directed as she led Darien into a nearby examination room. She saw that her daughter had been right about the Xena being quite pale. Darien gently put Xena on the bed and walked to the door.

"Behave yourself Xena." Darien teased.

"I'm sure Doctor Mizuno can keep me in line." Xena scowled playfully and stuck her tougue out at him as he shut the door.

"Alright, let's get a look at that arm while we wait for the x-ray technician." Dr. Mizuno chuckled. She carefully unwrapped the bandage and gently examined the wound. She raised Xena's shirt and looked at the bruise. "Ami's right, this does need a couple of stitches. I'm surprised you're still standing."

Just as the doctor applied the liquid freezing, two technicians entered the room with a portable x-ray and quickly set it up. A picture was quickly taken of Xena's stomach and the technicians quickly left. Sitting down beside her patient, the doctor tested the area around the injury for numbness. Seeing that Xena didn't flinch, she immediately started closing the wound with small, precise stitches.

"Ami tells me that you are quite the accomplished violin player. I wouldn't mind hearing you play myself; perhaps at a hospital function sometime. For just having arrived in Japan, you speak the language very well." Doctor Mizuno replied, finishing up the stitching just as the x-ray picture arrived. Xena had been wincing at the stitching process but managed to squeak out a smile.

"It seems as if a couple of your ribs are cracked. There isn't much I can do for them. I want you to take it easy and get plenty of rest. Your body will need some time to recover the blood it lost and give your ribs a chance to heal. I want you to change the dressing on your arm for a couple of days. It's getting rather late, so I will send a couple of forms home with you, that will be needed to be filled out. Come and see me in about a week to get the stitches removed." Doctor Mizuno replied as she helped Xena off the bed and walked out into the lobby with her.

"Xena, are you alright now? Do you need anything or..." Serena started to gush over her friend before Xena gently stopped her.

"Whoa, slow down Serena. I'm feeling better, now that I've been checked out. I have to rest and take it easy for a couple of days. I guess I'll have time to do some things I've been putting off for a while. I just hope I can find enough to do." Xena reported.

"I am sure the girls can help keep you busy." Darien replied happily placing a hand on Xena's shoulder. "I am just glad you're all right." He said pulling her into a small hug.

"Thanks guys." Xena smiled at her friends.

"Of course! Anything you need Xena!" Serena replied cheerfully. Xena noticed Rei standing off to the side looking a little subdued. Xena excused herself and walked over to the young priestess.

"Rei, are you alright?" Xena asked quietly as she approached the young priestess.

"Yeah...umm..." Rei started. She sighed, deciding to just say what was bothering her. "Xena...I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. If Serena trusted you several months ago, I should have trusted her judgment from the start."

"I'm sure I would have been a little mistrusting to, if I had been in your shoes. So don't worry about it Rei. I'm just happy that I've gained your trust. At least you kept your suspicions to yourself, unlike Haruka. Now if I don't get "mothered" to death, I'll have it made." Xena reassured, placing a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"I'll try and help you with that. Why don't you come over to my shrine tomorrow and I'll give you a tour." Rei invited, giggling at Xena's remark as the two met the others at the door.

"I'm glad you're okay Xena. For now, I'm sure Darien's got everything under control, so I'm going to head home and get some things done before tomorrow's studio session. So I'll come around tomorrow and see how your doing. " Seiya replied and kissed Xena's cheek gently.

"Okay Seiya. Thanks for everything." Xena replied and couldn't help yawning. That fight and loss of blood had taken a lot more out of her than she had thought.

After dropping Serena off at her house, Darien continued on to his place with Xena and waited until Xena wished him goodnight before he turned in for the night himself. He was just glad that this matter between his best friend and Haruka had finally come to an end. He doubted very much that they would be friends; but at least they would be civil to each other now. At least Xena had everyone else on her side now.

"Hmmmmm, what a wonderful sleep." Xena muttered to herself as she yawned deeply and stretched. She immediately regretted the movement as a shot of pain hit her upper stomach. She had forgotten about the fight and the trip to the hospital. "Okay, stupid move Xena." She carefully sat up and inspected her arm before heading to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, she emerged from the bedroom, in fresh clothes and feeling much better. She walked into the kitchen and found the note Darien had left her. He said there was some pancake batter in the fridge. So after a breakfast of Darien's "famous" pancakes, she quickly changed the bandage on her arm and set to the task of writing a lengthy letter to her uncle.

Getting her violin and sheet music Seiya had given her yesterday; Xena decided to see if she could hold her violin without her injury bothering her. It was a little uncomfortable until she relaxed her grip a little. It was the same with the bow when she pushed it across the strings.

'Just great! I guess I'll just have to practice these songs Seiya gave me a little at a time. Thanks a lot Uranus!' Xena growled to herself and picked up the sheet music and studied it for a few minutes. After about half fifteen minutes of light practice, Xena put everything away. Picking up her purse and keys, she headed to the apartment door. She gave a little jump as she opened the door and found Seiya standing there, about to knock.

"Well seeing that you are already at the door, how would you like to go for a walk with me through the park. Maybe we can stop for lunch a little later." Seiya replied with a smirk.

"I'd like that very much. I was just on my way to mail a letter to my uncle and pick up a few things I need. It looks like a nice day and I could use the fresh air." Xena replied, closing and locking the door.

As they walked around the downtown area, doing the things Xena needed to do, Seiya made it a point to "get in the way" whenever it looked like someone was going to bump into Xena. She had to smile. Every time Seiya was around her, the singing idol seemed to be highly protective of her. Just as Xena dropped her letter in the mailbox, both their stomachs growled, causing them to blush.

"I think we better stop and have some lunch before people think there's a couple of mad dogs around. And we're right beside a nice little cafe." Seiya joked. They entered and quickly found a table near a window. They ordered a light lunch and chatted while they enjoyed their meal. Afterwards, they took a stroll through the park and ended up near a bench by the small lake. Most people had gone back to work or home, so the park was pretty well deserted.

"Seiya, you were going to tell me how you came to be a sailor senshi. How is it that you can change genders during your transformation?" Xena asked, looking right at Seiya. Seiya looked away, dreading this moment; sure that the woman he had come to love would hate him.

"Well Xena, first off, I'm not actually from Earth. I'm from a planet called Kinmoku.. I am...or was, one of the guardians of Princess Kakyuu." Seiya started. He went on to tell Xena the rest of his story. "So that is why I am living here on Earth." Seiya hadn't really looked at Xena; afraid of what he might see. After a few minutes of waiting, he slowly looked up and saw a gentle, loving smile on Xena's face.

"Seiya, I'm glad you told me. I don't care where you come from, you're here now. And besides, if I was on your planet, I would be the alien. I love this alien sitting in front of me." Xena admitted and kissed Seiya firmly on the lips.

"You do, you are??" Seiya stuttered for a moment. Seiya looked away and took a deep breath. It took another minute pause before he popped the question he had been waiting to ask for a while now, "Xena, would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to!" She said pulling him into a big hug and planting a kiss on his lips.


	9. Chapter 8

After another long wait, sangoscourage and I present Chapter 8 of our lovely saga! Ever since the posting of the last chapter we have been tossing ideas back and forth and writing parts of the forthcoming chapter. We hope you enjoy the latest installment and please leave reviews to let us know how you like the story! I foresee more updates throughout the summer months since I don't have to worry about school and such. As always thank you to my esteemed co-author and to you, the reader, for your continued patience. Now on with the story! Sailor Violin

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Sailor Moon.  
Trials Along The Way  
Chapter 8

Xena smiled as she looked out over the city. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She had graduated with honors and was living in a new land that she was beginning to feel at home in. She had great friends and now, a boyfriend whom she truly loved. Now there were only two things left to accomplish: find her own apartment and get her career started. She had a feeling the latter was about to come true very soon.

She had come home after lunch, and upon Seiya's insistence, she had laid down to rest. Xena had to admit that she had needed that nap. She hadn't realized how much her injuries had drained her. By the time Xena had awakened from her mid-day slumber, she was feeling rejuvenated, and now patiently waited for Seiya to pick her up and take her to the studios. Just as she opened the door, Seiya suddenly appeared, startling Xena.

"You know Seiya, we really do have to stop meeting like this." Xena joked as she quieted her beating heart.

"I'll have to agree with you there Xena. Anyways, are you ready to see what the inside workings of a studio?" Seiya asked as he put his arm around Xena's waist.

Fifteen minutes later, they reached the studio and obtained a security pass from the receptionist. Seiya showed Xena everything from the maintenance department, right to the sound studio where he was starting to record an album. He introduced her to the producer and his fellow 

musicians. Xena watched as Seiya recorded a few tracks. Afterwards, Seiya talked with his producer for a few minutes before exiting the studio with a large grin.

"That was a good session." Seiya said, sounding impressed with himself. "Xena, my producer, Kazumi, wishes to speak with you. He heard the tracks I put together with the violin accompaniment and wants to offer you a contract!" Seiya said excitedly as he grabbed a hold of Xena steering her into the recording studio before she could protest. Xena took a breath to gain her composure; she would surely get Seiya for this later. Kazumi greeted her at the studio door.

"Ah, Xena; yes, I have heard great things about you and your outstanding skills as a violinist. Seiya gave me the cd with the computer-simulated string accompaniment additions and I thought it truly added beauty to the pieces. Would you please join Seiya Monday here at the studio and we can experiment with some of the tracks?"

"I would be honored sir." Xena said with a bow.

"If all goes well, I'd love to sign you on our record label. We can provide you with many opportunities; not only recording accompaniments with our friend, Seiya, but we can even launch your solo career. Of course, no pressure; we'll see how Monday goes and go from there."

Xena bowed once more in respect to her potential future employer. He was promising her a record deal! She walked back out of the studio with a big smile on her face and told Seiya the outcome of her discussion with Kazumi.

"I knew it! I am so proud of you Xena!" Seiya said giving her a big hug. The two clasped hands and began preparations to leave the recording studio. Xena opened the door only to be surprised by two familiar faces staring back at her.

"Hello Ms. Xena. It is a pleasure to see you again. I heard you may also be signing a record deal with Kazumi in the near future." Michiru said smiling.

"Since when did the likes of you two work alongside Kazumi? Don't you already have a record deal Ms. Kaioh?" Seiya said a bit distastefully after spotting Haruka. Xena nudged him.



"Seiya, do not speak such harsh words to Ms. Kaioh." Xena scolded. Seiya made an attempt to apologize until Michiru cut in.

"That's quite all right Xena. I know Seiya is only looking out for your well-being and means no harm. Actually Haruka has been meaning to contact you. Isn't that right Haruka?" Michiru said eloquently.

"Umm, yes." Haruka said nervously, stepping in front of Michiru directly in front of Xena. "Xena, I would like to apologize for our fight. It was wrong of me to challenge your status as a sailor senshi. I am sorry I can not heal the physical wounds I have given you. But I do hope we can work to be friends and allies in the ongoing battle with evil."

"I would like that Haruka. I appreciate your apology which must have been a difficult thing for you to do. Seiya and I were just about to go out for dinner. Would you two perhaps like to join us?" Xena offered.

"That would be lovely, wouldn't it Haruka?!" Michiru replied, more than asked.

"Yes it would. Why don't we go to that new restaurant, Sen Zushi, across the street from the Osap jewelery store. I hear they have a wide variety of dishes." Haruka suggested. She quickly realized that Michiru was giving her the opportunity to start making amends.

Seiya didn't like the idea of celebrating with the two Outers, but he didn't want to spoil her good mood. And besides, Haruka had just apologized; perhaps in Xena's mind, this was something else to celebrate as well.

Two hours later, they left the restaurant and decided to go to the park and watch the sun set. Haruka saw that Xena was a good person and silently vowed to make it up to Xena, by being there for the girl when needed. They had no sooner entered the park when the black haired girl heard two voices she had hoped she wouldn't have to hear again.

"Well dear, look what crawled out from under a rock." a woman's voice sneered.

"If it isn't Miss Useless. What are _you_ doing here!" a man's voice answered in the same tone.



"The better question is what are_ you_ doing here? You know what, I don't even care. All I'm really going tell you is that I'm living here, and that I'm very happy. My life has gotten better since I left you in America." Xena answered coldly.

"Xena, who are these people?" Seiya asked, watching the couple cautiously.

"Two people I hoped I would never see again; my parents." Xena growled quietly.

"Who are these losers, three people who obviously don't know you aren't worth anything. Can't they tell you're a freak?" the man sneered.

"Excuse me! I happen to be her boyfriend, and very much in love with her." Seiya stated firmly. How dare these two people talk to Xena this way; even if they were her parents.

"And we are only a couple of her many friends she has already made since she's been here. Your daughter is not a freak. So I suggest you watch your mouth..._sir." _Haruka growled. She couldn't believe the attitude of this man towards his own daughter.

"That's what you say..." Xena's father retorted, prepared to give another snappy comeback until Michiru cut in.

"I suggest we all go our separate..." Michiru politely suggested, but was caught off by a scream near by.

"What was that?!" the man exclaimed, shocked at the sudden noise.

"Guys, I think we..." Haruka started but looked at Xena's parents nervously. She and her fellow senshi needed to transform, but not in front of the couple. Xena smiled mischievously and looked at her parents while sliding her hand inside her skirt pocket where her transformation wand was.

"Eris Chaotic Curse!" Xena mumbled quietly. Immediately her parents staggered and felt to the ground, sound asleep.

"How did you do that without transforming and what...?" Haruka asked puzzled.



"I don't need to transform to use all of my powers; I can do that if I just touch my wand. Now let's transform and get over there. I'll tell you later." Xena informed while pulling out her wand.


	10. Chapter 9

"Haruka what are you doing

Welcome back Sailor Eris fans! It has been a very busy summer followed by a busy semester for me! Hence why it's taken so long for me to post! I thank sangoscourage for her continued patience with me so we can continue to write Xena/ Sailor Eris' continuing legacy. We have already delved headfirst in the next chapter as well so hopefully that will be posted soon as well. Please read the chapter and send us your feedback!!

Sailor Violin

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Sailor Moon.

Trials Along The Way

Chapter 9

"Haruka what are you doing?" Michiru asked turning to her partner. Haruka looked at her confused. "Remember you can't transform, our princess took away your henshin wand."

Haruka grimaced; "oh right, I forgot..."

The other three soldiers transformed and then headed toward the commotion with Haruka. They spotted the youma in question at the city's center farmer's market. The scene was full of passed out victims all covered in vines that seemed to be zapping their energy. The youma had a carrot top head, apple core and broccoli stalks for appendages with a cannon attached to its right arm.

"Stop right there evil fiend!" Sailor Eris commanded, gaining the youma's attention.

"We will not have you ruining these people's right to commerce and healthy lifestyles!" Sailor Neptune added.

"On behalf of our solar system..." Sailor Star Fighter called out.

"We will roast you!" The three shouted in unison as they posed, ready for action.

"Sailor Scouts eh? Tell me did you eat your fair share of fruits and vegetables today? Eat up!" The youma said pointing its cannon as broccoli trees began to sprout out towards them. Sailor Eris and Sailor Neptune jumped out of the way in time to avoid the blast however Sailor Star Fighter was hit with the attack.

"Star Fighter!" Sailor Eris called out as a broccoli tree began entwining the sailor senshi.

"I'll be alright Eris, just focus on the enemy! Someone needs to get Sailor Moon! This youma is too much for the three of us."

"I'll go! I'll run like the wind and be back with the princess." Haruka shouted into the chaos as she ran to alert Serena of the danger.

Meanwhile, Sailor Neptune decided it was her turn to attack. "Deep Sea Violin Tide!" Sailor Neptune called out as her violin appeared and the sweet tune created an energy blast that headed toward the enemy who took the hit.

Suddenly Sailor Eris witnessed her own violin manifest from thin air. She looked toward Sailor Neptune and something inside her told her just what needed to be done.

"Intergalactic Violin Duet!" The duo called out as they began to play together sending shockwaves toward the enemy. Sailor Eris looked to Sailor Neptune in surprise as Sailor Neptune just smiled coyly. The enemy was still down and howling in pain. Sailor Star Fighter finally managed to free herself from the heinous, energy-sucking vegetable.

"Stop right there!" A voice called from behind a fruit stand as Sailor Moon stepped out to reveal herself. "Eww...Haruka you didn't tell me this thing was a carrot! I absolutely despise carrots!" Sailor Moon shrieked; looking completely grossed out.

"Sailor Moon! Just work your magic!" Sailor Star Fighter called out.

Still looking disgusted, Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter. "Alrighty then! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" The youma yelped as it turned back into its previous state; a large bowl of fruits and vegetables. "That was gross." Serena said as she detransformed. She and Haruka walked over to their friends who also had returned to their civilian forms. "Well I think our job is done here. Everyone else seems to be waking up and returning back to normal."

"Thank you for finding Sailor Moon for us, Haruka. There was no way the three of us could completely finish off that monster on our own." Xena said kindly. "Do you think the deed was worthy enough to allow Haruka the return of her henshin wand Princess?"

"I think that is a worthy reward. Tenou Haruka, welcome back to the Sailor Scouts. I am sure you have learnt your lesson and will never abuse your powers again." Serena said handing over the wand.

"Thank you my Princess," Haruka said as she bowed and took the wand.

"Now I think it's time we all call it a night. Xena, Darien wanted me to tell you he'd be home late tonight." Serena said kindly to Xena. "Well everyone, good night!" Serena waved going back towards her home. Haruka and Michiru smiled at Xena and Seiya and left as well.

"Phew, now that that's over how about we head over to my place for a bit? You heard Serena say that Darien was going to be home late tonight." Xena offered to Seiya as she gave him a tight squeeze.

"Actually I think I am going to call it a night Xena, I've had a long day which has progressed into an even longer night. Plus that youma seemed to have gotten a good bit of my energy..." Seiya sighed with exhaust.

"Seiya, you can't go back to your apartment alone like this. Here I'll come home with you. It's my turn to take care of you for once." Xena said sweetly wrapping her arms around one of Seiya's.

"Xena I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Thanks for the offer..." Seiya replied in a semi-harsh tone.

"Seiya are you mad at me?" Xena said stopping in her footsteps.

"I just don't understand how you can abuse your powers like that Xena. I realize your parents were far from perfect. What you did to your parents makes you no better than Haruka attacking you. That goes against everything we are as sailor soldiers. Maybe Princess Serenity should have taken away your wand for a while so you could truly appreciate the honor of being called a sailor soldier." Seiya spoke in a disgusted tone, his voice escalated the more he spoke. Then suddenly a grimace fell across his face as he tumbled to the ground.

"Seiya!" Xena cried out, picking up her fallen boyfriend. "Look I am sorry I have disrespected myself, my scout honor, and my fellow sailor soldiers. If it'll make you feel better I will tell you the story behind my past so you can better understand why I got out of hand. But right now we need to focus on getting you home in one piece."

The walk to Seiya's apartment was paved with silence. Xena practically carried Seiya the entire way. When they arrived, she helped him settle into his bed; then set up a chair for herself at his bedside.

"Seiya, my powers awakened in the very early stages of my life. Whenever I cried as a baby, my eyes used to glow red like they did when I was Xiomara, and I used to get into lots of trouble. I always busted out of my crib every night. I made huge messes around the house and I certainly did not play well with other children. My parents couldn't handle me so they handed me over to my uncle.

My uncle was married to this beautiful woman named Gabrielle. Together they raised me and helped me learn how to control my powers, making sure the right side of me, Sailor Eris, would triumph over the evils of Xiomara still contained within me. I found out later that both my uncle and Gabrielle were descendants of the Moon Kingdom sent to protect and train me. I started going out on missions and fighting youmas. I became quite good at it. One night while I was out fighting, a youma broke into our home looking for me and severely injured my uncle. Gabrielle took on her other form, that of an innocent feline, and set out to find me.

I got there in time to save my uncle's life, but he now walks with a cane as a result of the attack. He told me I was not to blame for his condition, but I still feel as if I am. I couldn't stay in fears of putting my loved ones in further danger. I applied to colleges the farthest away from Maine I could muster. My uncle agreed to let me go to the university in Cali. However, Gabrielle would have to accompany me to further my training and watch over me for my uncle's sake. Since then we've been on our own. That's where I met Darien which led up to the events that bring us here today."

"Wow, that's a powerful story Xena. I am so sorry for all you've had to go through. It must have been hard for you. Do you still talk to your uncle?" Seiya said sorrowfully.

"It has been a long journey but all I have experienced has only helped me to grow as a strong person and sailor soldier. And no, I haven't brought myself to talk to him since I left for California. I feel horrible; Gabrielle still keeps in contact with him on an almost daily basis. I feel selfish for allowing her to accompany and be separated from her husband. My uncle's all alone and my parents won't even do a thing to help him."

"Well as much as I still don't agree to what you did to your parents, I understand it. I am proud of you Xena." Seiya said with a small smile.

"And I am proud of you brave soldier for holding in there tonight." Xena said kissing Seiya's hand.

"All I did was get caught by the stupid youma's trap..." Seiya sighed disappointedly.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself Seiya, just learn from it. Now you should get some rest. I am sure you will feel better in the morning. I'll come over to check on you."

"Thanks Xena, goodnight. You're not to blame either you know, for your uncle's condition. I mean you saved the man's life." Seiya said wishfully as Xena bent down to kiss him and headed back to her and Darien's apartment for the night.

Little did the lovebirds know they were being watched. For outside Seiya's apartment window laid a new enemy and it had heard and seen everything.


	11. Chapter 10

Finally another new addition to our story! We hope you enjoy. Please leave us your feedback. Hope everyone is enjoying their holiday season.  
~Sailor Violin and Sangoscourage

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon.

Trials Along the Way

Chapter 10

Xena sighed as she entered the park. She was a little miffed at Seiya, for being mad at her. But then again, she knew deep down that he was right. She had felt justified with getting back at her parents but she had broken the senshi code. Perhaps Serena/Princess Serenity should take away her powers for a little while. Just as she stepped past a clump of trees, a wind suddenly blew past her with a hiss.

'That's an awfully strange sound for the wind to be making! Since when does the wind give off a snake-like hiss?!...' Xena thought as she whirled around and jumped back several times.

What she saw stunned her into silence for a few moments. There before her was a tall man, petting the head of a very large snake. There was an eerie yellow aura shimmering around him. On closer inspection of him, Xena noticed that he was wearing an outfit that looked like it was made out of snake skins, adorned with the strange gray/yellow shirt. His hair was blood red; seemingly ignoring the slight wind around him. His eyes were like a snake's, with slit like pupils. To top it off, half of the snake he was petting, was wrapped around his waist.

'This guy is just plain weird. Who in the blazes pets a snake?!' Xena thought to herself before she spoke up. "Who are you, and what do you want!?"

"I am the god Susanawa, my dear girl. And what I want, it's quite simple. I wish to leave the netherworld and take over the surface world. And in order to do that, I need a strong partner. That person would be you my dear. I have heard of your great power Xiomara, Sailor Eris." Susanawa announced proudly.

"You know my identities? ...What makes you think I would let you take over the world? I am a sailor soldier." Xena stated firmly.

"I heard you telling your boyfriend earlier, outside his window. It's a shame what happened to your uncle and that you weren't treated better by your parents." Susanawa simply replied.

"You were listening at the window?!?! That's very rude to listen into someone else's private conversations; and none of your business!" Xena growled.

"So what is your answer? Will you join me in my quest?" Susanawa inquired, completely ignoring the girl's last statements.

"My answer is _NO_! Eris Crystal Power Make-Up!" Xena yelled as she pulled out her pen and transformed.

"Well, that is too bad. Then again, my pet _could _use the exercise. Shimara, go and teach that girl who is boss here." Susanawa crooned at his snake. The creature seemed to hiss in pleasure as it slid to the ground and raced over to Sailor Eris.

Jumping back, Sailor Eris removed her sword from its sheath ready to slice and dice the slimy fiend. The slick reptile's eyes glowed yellow as it grew in size the closer it got to Sailor Eris. By the time the creature was two feet from the sailor soldier it had grown to the size of a boa constrictor. Sailor Eris frowned at her opponent.

"Shimara feeds off of your fear Xena. The more afraid of him you are the larger he may grow." Susanawa sneered laughing evilly.

"I am not afraid of you!" Xena said charging Shimara with all her might. She managed to dodge most of Shimara's assault as she made some of her own advances. At one point, Sailor Eris had fallen to the ground to evade an oncoming attack from Shimara's whipping tail, when she was surprised by a sharp pain in her shoulder. Shimara had whipped its head around and taken a bite. Angry she let her guard down; Sailor Eris cast her final blow, slashing her sword up and removing Shimara's head. The remaining snake body shriveled back to that of a normal snake. Susanawa approached the headless snake as Sailor Eris detransformed, falling against a nearby tree.

"Very good, Xiomara. I have no more use for you here tonight. You gave Shimara quite a run. This war is not over however. Shimara and I will be back." Susanawa said as he pointed his finger toward the headless snake. In front of Xena's eyes, Shimara sprouted a new head and crawled back to his master. "You better have a look at that arm. You are no use to me wounded." Susanawa laughed evilly as he began to disappear into the night air.

Moments later, Serena and Darien walked into the clearing finding the wounded Xena slumped against the tree.

"Xena? Oh my goodness. Are you okay? What happened?!" Serena exclaimed in rapid succession.

"I am okay." Xena began to sputter. "New enemy, Susanawa, wants to leave the Netherworld and take over the Surface World...Thought I could be of assistance." Xena said weakly trying to stand up straight.

"Xena, you're in no condition to move. We need to get you to the hospital." Darien said grabbing a hold of Xena's arm as she grimaced in pain. Darien removed his hand to find Xena bleeding from her shoulder.

"Shimara, Susanawa's pet snake, bit me; he said it might be poisonous." Xena stuttered as she began coughing heavily. Darien picked Xena up as she began falling forward and carried her to the hospital with Serena. The doctors cleaned up the wound although they found no detectable poisons in her system. Darien had called Mina to pick them up from the hospital, explaining everything that had happened.

Xena fell asleep in the car on the way back to Darien's apartment. She didn't even open her eyes as Darien lifted her out of the car, so Mina went up to the apartment with them to help get the poor girl ready for the night.

"Why didn't she call the rest of us for back up. She shouldn't have fought Susanawa or his snake alone." Mina replied quietly as she shut the bedroom door.

"I guess there was not time. We'll need to call a meeting at Rei's temple. I'll call Ami when I get home. Serena asked seriously.

"I'll call Rei and Lita. What about Seiya? Does he know?" Mina asked as she stepped into her shoes at the apartment door.

"No he doesn't." Serena simply, not wanting to explain about the earlier fight...

"Darien, would you mind calling him in the morning? I better get going; I'm late getting home as it is." Serena asked as she put her shoes on.

"Of course. I'll phone Michiru and Haruka in a little while. I'll talk to you tomorrow Usako." Darien answered, kissing Serena on her forehead.

"See you tomorrow Mamo-chan." Serena replied as she closed the door and ran outside with Mina. As she waved good-bye to Mina, Haruka's car appeared beside Serena, startling her a little.

"Sorry Koneko. You need a ride home?" Haruka asked, smirking a little.

"Haruka, Michiru! Yes please." Serena replied as she hopped into the back seat. "Just the people I need to talk to."

"What's going on Serena?" Michiru asked, looking back at their odango headed friend.

"It looks like we have a new enemy; by the name of Susanawa. After Xena took Seiya home from that fight with the youma we fought, she ran into him and his pet snake. I don't have all the details, but Xena, or rather Sailor Eris was the only one there fighting him. When Darien and I got to there, Xena was slumped up against a tree with a wound to her shoulder." Serena reported, and filled her two friends in with the rest of the information by the time they arrived at Serena's house.

"Alright kitten, just let us know what time, and we'll be there. Have a good night." Haruka replied and drove off.

Xena slowly opened her eyes the next morning. Sitting up and stretching, she felt a dull pain in her shoulder. Touching the tender area, it took her a moment to remember what had happened last night. Then it hit her; she had fought Susanawa and his pet snake; alone. No wonder she had slept so well. Darien and Serena had found her in the park, totally exhausted, not able to walk properly on her own. Standing up, Xena put on her housecoat and tied it securely; rifling her fingers through her hair to straighten it a bit.

"Any fresh made coffee made?" Xena asked as she stepped into the living room.

"Good morning Xena. Yes, I just made a fresh pot. How are you feeling?" Darien asked as he stood up and hugged his best friend.

"Good. Although I'm still a little tired." Xena replied, and yawned deeply as if to emphasize her point.

"Well, why don't you go out on the balcony for some fresh air and I'll bring your coffee to you. Serena should be here soon." Darien suggested. Xena nodded and did as the young man suggested. A few minutes later, he came out with two mugs of coffee. After handing her a mug, he sat down across from her. He couldn't help notice the guilty expression that appeared on her face.

"Xena, what's the matter? Do you have something to tell me?" Darien asked, wondering what was going on with his best friend.

"Yeah I guess I do have something to tell you. But I think it better wait until Serena gets here." Xena answered with a heavy sigh. Just then, they heard a knock as the front door opened at the same time.

"Darien, Xena; where are you two?" Serena called out.

"Serena; out here on the balcony. Xena has something she wants to tell us." Darien called out.

"Morning guys. What did you want to tell us Xena?" Serena asked when she suddenly transformed into her princess self. Confused, she looked over at her friend and saw the guilty expression.

"You need to get something off your chest, am I right?" Serena....umm Princess Serenity stated, more than asked.

"I guess I should just say this straight out. I broke the senshi code yesterday myself." Xena replied quietly, not really looking at her two friends.

"How so Xena?" Darien asked. He had also changed into his prince outfit.

"Well, Michiru, Haruka, Seiya and I were walking through park after having lunch downtown when we came across my parents. Apparently, they are here on vacation. They were being verbally abusive towards me when we heard the scream from the first attack. I used that distraction as an excuse to use my Curse attack against them. We had to leave them there and go to the fight. So I guess you will want to talk away my henshin stick and powers Serena." Xena reported quietly.

"You're right Xena you did break the senshi code, and you know better." Serena/Serenity scolded, and then sighed. "But I can understand why you did, even if it was wrong. And they couldn't see you and the others transform. I won't take away your stick or powers, but please Xena, don't do this again."

"I won't, I promise. And thanks. I guess I better go have my shower and get dressed." Xena replied, happy that she had been so easily forgiven; not what she had expected.

"And I'll go get your breakfast ready." Darien replied. Just then the phone rang. "And....I guess I'll get that too.

"And I'll go help Xena with her bed and shoulder." Serena replied, chuckling. When the girls came out of the bedroom, Darien was putting a plate of pancakes and a glass juice on the table.

"Who was that on the phone Mamo-chan?" Serena asked.

"That was Seiya. I filled him in on what happened, and he'll meet us at Rei's temple as soon as he can. He had things he just had to do. He sure went crazy when he heard you were injured. The guy sure loves you Xena." Darien stated.

"I know. And I certainly hope he's not blaming himself. He was in no shape to fight last night." Xena replied, smiling a little.


End file.
